Anything, Everything
by C.J Todd
Summary: On December 17th of 1991 in Long Island, Howard and Maria Stark died in a supposed car accident. Although it was sometimes left out of the papers their longtime butler, Jarvis, died with Mr. and Mrs. Stark, or so it was thought. AU
1. Meeting Howard Stark

Edwin Jarvis thought his life surely could've been worse. His father and mother didn't abandon him. His mother had been a nurse and his father a factory worker. They had died when he was fairly young, but the few memories he had of them were pleasant enough. The orphanage was crowded, and not everyone could get attention when they wanted it, and on occasion they'd be a bit more hungry then they wanted to be, but it could've been worse. There had been one older girl in the orphanage, Anna, who took a young Jarvis under her wing and taught her much. She made sure he was always neat and tidy, made sure he enunciated his words and spoke clearly, scolded him about manners, and always told him every little boy, even an orphan, should know how to be a gentleman. That was before she became too old and had to leave the orphanage.

When Jarvis was older he made it his business to look after some of the younger residents. Jarvis was known for having many skills such as patching up trousers, being a very good storyteller, fixing dolls made from scraps of cloth when horrid little boy ripped off the arms or legs, and wondrous at fighting monsters in wardrobes and keeping nightmares at bay. Some boys and girls his age or older took to calling him Mummy Eddy or Earl Ed, but Jarvis paid it no mind when the younger ones seemed to always turn to him when they required assistance. It was a bit more difficult when he was told he was far too smart for his own good.

The orphanage didn't have excessive top notch schooling, but there were studies. Another boy, Paul, used to have Jarvis sneak out with him to town. Under any other circumstance Jarvis would've not agreed, but there were some things Jarvis could access there that he couldn't in the orphanage. He couldn't sneak around watching factory machines, he couldn't watch craftsmen work, he couldn't sneak into stores and read through books before he was kicked out. Jarvis had devoured all books in the orphanage and all school books, and it annoyed the caretakers to no end when he corrected them. Jarvis saw no reason not to do so. It was perfectly acceptable to assist someone when they were wrong, and set them straight. If he knew for sure he was right Jarvis would always assist. It seemed like the right thing to do. Jarvis wanted to know more, and yet after Anna and Paul both left when they grew too old there was little he could do about his desire to learn more and do something with that knowledge.

The time eventually came when Jarvis himself was to leave the orphanage. He had just turned eighteen and soon he would leave the orphanage to go to work in a piano factory; something many of the young ones were not too thrilled about. It was a big change, and although Jarvis knew he would probably be working long grueling hours on something very simple and uninteresting due to his lack university education he was looking forward to something new. Jarvis would miss some of the children, but he was looking forward to the bit more freedom he would gain from leaving the orphanage.

Only a day before he was scheduled to leave, his meager possessions packed and his bed soon to be filled with another child, an American inventor, business man, engineer was coming to their orphanage for a demonstration of some of his inventions and talk to the children about his work. Many assumed it was probably an act to appear charitable and for good press for the man, but were grateful anyway. It was something interesting outside the usual routine, and Jarvis himself had heard and read about the brilliant inventor Howard Stark. He supposed it would be as good as any way to leave the orphanage, and he was allowed to stay in order to see it.

Jarvis was intrigued by some of his work, but it wasn't so overwhelming he didn't see the vain, overly flirtatious man although he proved to be a bit comical. The man winked and smiled with charisma at some of the female caretakers and didn't seem to be the type to know what to do with children he went about his presentation anyway. Jarvis still listened intently, and it was a good thing he did or he might not have noticed some errors in Howard Stark's equations and it would throw off the drafts of the schematics if left.

Jarvis was usually the type of man to watch his langauge. He knew the children probably heard it all the time from the older ones, but he didn't want them to hear it from him. The words simply fell from his mouth, "Are you that bloody stupid, Mr. Stark? I thought you were supposed to be a genius engineer. I apologize, but you have it all wrong."

One of the ladies clamped her hand over his mouth and hissed in his ear, "Now is not a time to be a mischievous child!"

One of the men said, "I am so sorry, Mr. Stark. The boy can be a bit of a know it all in his studies. He'll be punished for his comments I assure you. Delores, please take Edwin upstairs."

Delores was about to stir a frustrated Jarvis away when Howard held up his hand, "Hold on there. Let the boy explain himself. Boy, if you think I'm so stupid why don't you go on and tell me what I did wrong."

Delores let Jarvis go reluctantly. He fixed his jacket and wiped his face where her hand had been, "Very well then. I would also like to remind me my name is not boy. I am Edwin Jarvis."

Howard smirked, "I'm Howard Stark: Genius, millionaire, womanizer, inventor, aviator. Nice to meetcha, Jarvis, now tell me what I've done wrong or are you really a know-it-all like they say."

Jarvis huffed, "Of course, I'm not! I simply see it only right to correct someone when they are mistaken as you have been. You see in your equation there you forgot to carry the two and in the other you used the wrong algorithm. That could vastly affect the efficiency of the schematics you've drawn up when put into practice. If you'll allow me I can modify it correctly few you. Does anyone have a scrap of paper?"

One of the children put a piece of paper and a pencil nub in his hand. The caretakers were too busy watching in awe as Howard studied the schematics with a scrutinizing eye, and Jarvis worked as if he had not just corrected the founder of Stark Industries. Jarvis' eyes scanned over his work after he put the pencil down, "This should be the equations corrected to be more effective. Thank you for the pencil, Jonathan."

The little boy giggled, "It's Johnny!"

Howard took the paper from Jarvis without taking his eyes off his work. His eyes switched from reading over his own papers and drafts to Jarvis' yellow dulled paper with neat handwriting in comparison to his own scrawl, "Lord, you know Todd-Coxeter Algorithm?"

Jarvis replied, "As I said before, My name is Edwin Jarvis."

Howard chuckled,"Funny, kid. Huh, guess you were right. I see now you're way is a lot better and I must of missed it. You taught you, Eddy?"

Jarvis pursed his lips, "I would prefer you refer to me simply as Jarvis and not Eddy. I also taught myself much of what I know."

Howard nodded and his eyes scanned Jarvis as if he were calculating him, "How old are you?"

Delores replied before Jarvis could and he found it very rude, "Edwin is eighteen, Mr. Stark. He'll actually be leaving the orphanage tomorrow. I'm sure if you weren't so busy you wouldn't noticed what was missing. You're so smart after all."

Howard shrugged, "I am brilliant. Then again, I might not have noticed it. Eighteen, you say? What are you planning on doing after then, kid?"

Jarvis said, "I am going to work in the piano factory in Hayes."

Howard clamped his hand on Jarvis' shoulder with the paper with the corrections still in his other hand, "To hell with that! You're a free man now aren't you? Why don't you come work for me. I could use someone who can actually keep up with me. What do you say?"

One some days Jarvis thought back to those times thinking of how life might've been had he said no. Some days he wished he had, but other days he was grateful he didn't.

Howard Stark was just as vain, extravagant, flirtatious, as Jarvis had initially thought. He could also be a very thoughtless and oblivious man for being such a genius in the workshop and although he emitted charisma from his pores he wasn't all that great at dealing with other people's emotions. Jarvis had gotten a close look into how Howard's flirtatious attitude went into promiscuity when he had to escort plenty of women out along with a 'Stark Special' for each lover when they left. The man could be an absolute child, but Jarvis would try his hardest to be the best butler he could be. Howard would listen to his observations, occasionally let him fiddle with projects when he had no duties to attend to, and mostly they bickered back and forth. Rather than speak aloud to himself like he usually did Howard had someone to listen to his ramblings.

After Howard learned Jarvis could not only speak English but also French and Spanish he taught Jarvis languages he hadn't known before such a Latin, Japanese, and Korean. His teaching was unconventional as it consisted of Howard speaking those languages refusing to speak a language Jarvis knew and carried on until Jarvis was forced to learn it in order to continue his duties. Howard wasn't one to have the patience to teach Jarvis everything, but Jarvis was content to learn what he could on his own and with Stark's vast resources it wasn't as difficult as it had been in his youth. Howard was building up his dream; his company, Stark Industries, and Jarvis followed faithfully only a few steps behind. It was at a conference in Geneva in 1934 were Howard met Dr. Abraham Erskine.

Howard joined the Strategic Scientific Reserve after meeting a Colonel Chester Phillips. Still being an Englishman it was Jarvis' duty to serve in the British Armed Forces even if he was now a butler for Howard Stark. Howard told him he better come back after he was done being a soldier because no one else would fix him his tea just the way he liked it. As Jarvis served as an aide-de-camp to a general, Howard's company started making planes after the attack on Pearl Harbor, and worked as a weapon's specialist for the allied forces. Project Rebirth was an astounding achievement, and Jarvis heard the gossip about Captain America at the time he hadn't known Howard Stark had played a role in the project.

It wasn't until after the war ended and he learned about what happened. His return to the Stark mansion took a little longer than it had for Howard. when he returned he found Howard locked in his lab with a bottle of scotch and Howard opened the door when Jarvis asked him if he wanted him to start up a pot of tea since he looked so horrendous. Howard told him that was rich coming from a man with a face fit for radio. Eventually Howard left Jarvis into his workshop, and he told him about Project Rebirth, Super Soldier Serum, Steve Rogers, HYDRA, the Tesseract, the crashing of the Valkyrie with Captain America aboard, and his role in the Manhattan Project. Jarvis listened attentively before leaving to put the pot on. The best thing for Howard was to get it all off his chest to an unbiased ear. No amount of words would comfort him, but a cup of tea never hurt anyone.

Jarvis knew that eventually Howard would end up getting into some sort of trouble. He always ran his mouth, dabbled in what he probably shouldn't have, and he had many enemies and rivals. It was only logical to make that assumption. Jarvis had expected trouble, but he hadn't expected Howard to be accused of being a traitor.

Someone had cut a hole into the vault in the mansion when Howard had been away in Morocco. Jarvis had accompanied him just to ensure he didn't get himself killed to do angry men who found him with their wives, angry women who were scorned, or people in general because Howard tended to be a bit of a pain. Jarvis sometimes wondered if things might have been different had he stayed to watch the mansion. Congressional hearings led by Senator Webster were held after some of Howard's inventions had been found in enemy hands. Howard traveled overseas to avoid imprisonment even though Jarvis knew he hadn't sold his inventions to any enemy.

Jarvis was tasked with assisting an SSR agent who was a good friend of Howard's, Peggy Carter, in finding the document that had the formula for molecular Nitramene, an invention created by Howard Stark but was stolen. He attempted to greet Peggy outside the L&L Automat, Peggy hadn't taken it too well probably because she did not know him, and Howard wouldn't see it Jarvis' way saying he was as threatening as a kitten. Peggy attempted to flee she was stopped by Howard. Howard explained the delicate situation to Peggy and agreed to help clear Howard's name. She allowed Jarvis to assist her, but Jarvis knew it was reluctantly.

Driving a getaway car from an exploding factory had been a new experience. Jarvis had at been a bit reluctant to assist at the start, assisting anyway out of loyalty to Howard, but as he spent more time with Peggy he wanted to assist her more going so far as to offer her a place to stay in the Penthouse. She was a brilliant and talented agent. Knowing guns, practicing with guns, and working with military grade weaponry in theory and practice was quite different then actually shooting or fighting someone, and when being around Peggy Carter one had to be prepared to do such things. Jumping out of trunks before they dive off cliffs and then fleeing from the scene was one such thing.

Stitching up a bullet wound wasn't difficult, and Peggy didn't seem very phased by it either. Peggy's mission was to be a difficult one, and although Jarvis could see Peggy was not febile a single person could not handle such pressure alone. People needed others for strength and guidance that much Jarvis knew; he had been such a figure for Howard before.

Being apprehended by SSR had been irritating to say the least. Dealing with smugglers not enjoyable in the least, but it had been good to see Howard again and in good health. Jarvis thought he might actually being getting the hang of hand to hand combat after doing such much of it with Peggy's assistance. Howard tended to make mistakes often and a large one had been trying to lie to Peggy about possessing a vial of Steve Rogers blood. Peggy wouldn't even speak to him, and Jarvis directly explained how he was disgusted by his behavior at lying even though he had spent years apologizing in his stead. Howard couldn't argue his way out of it.

Peggy recruited Jarvis to investigate all the women Stark had had affairs with for the last few months in order to see if a woman had seduced Howard for his weapons, It wasn't implausible, but Jarvis knew it would take a while considering the list of woman was quite long. They visited the homes of the women and by the end of their investigation Jarvis knew he had handprints on his face and bruises on his legs. Each of the women had slapped or kicked Jarvis for his part in Howard's usual way of letting a woman know he was through. He had only been doing his job, so Jarvis thought it was a bit unwarranted.

The L&L Automat was evacuated by SSR agents from Washington D.C; Jarvis had been quite hungry too. Yet another fight was invoked, and as hard as Jarvis tried to escape with Peggy she was eventually captured. He probably should've thought his plan out a bit more at a time when he wasn't in a panic. A forged confession from Howard got him into SSR, but did not get him out; furious didn't cover Peggy's reaction.

The whole ordeal was so troublesome. Howard, being Howard, wouldn't even raise his hands in surrender when he had guns pointed at him when SSR arrested them. Howard volunteered to be used as bait to draw out Ivchenko, much to Jarvis' dismay. It was arranged that Howard would give a speech in a public event, announcing he was cleared of all charges. Per usual, Jarvis held the mirror when Howard trimmed his mustache to look his best before appearing in public. Howard asked how it looked and to lighten the tense mood a bit Jarvis told him it looked like a nest of spiders with very short legs. It at least brought a small smile to Howard's face.

Jarvis was becoming alright with being shot at, but would not stand for it when it was Howard being shot at. An attempt to get to SSR failed when the driver drove off with Howard. He didn't want to have to shoot Howard down, but he couldn't let Midnight Oil be dropped on New York either, and he was the only one who could pilot a plane. Peggy attempted to get through to Howard, and it would be her that would decide if Jarvis shot him out of the sky or not.

Luckily, Howard was able to be coaxed into returning to the warehouses and berated Jarvis for nearly shooting him down per usual Howard Stark way. Jarvis still received a hug in gratitude. With things settling down a bit, Jarvis planned for some rest with an overhaul of the kitchen spices planned amongst the relaxation. While all the other weapons were destroyed Jarvis gave Peggy the vial of Steve Rogers blood. Howard did not know it still existed, but Jarvis knew he had to do what was right and Peggy would see to it the right choice was made. Peggy had notified him she knew what he told her was all the truth because she said he rubbed his ears when he lied. Jarvis didn't think so.

Life as the Stark butler settled down quite a bit, and Jarvis continued with his usual duties. Even with Howard's idea to create Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division with Peggy, and Peggy's notion that Jarvis needed to learn how to properly fight hand-to-hand and practice his shooting. He enjoyed spending time with her, having come to think of her as a good friend, but it was very bothersome when she sat on his back when she made him do push ups, and it was even worse when Howard joined her with a notebook in his hands to continue working; just working while sitting on Jarvis. They all found it quite amusing, but Jarvis did not.

Jarvis assisted Howard in his creation of the Stark Expo and when he made weapons for the United States Armed Forces during the Cold War. Jarvis noticed a decrease in Howard's womanizing ways and they stopped completely when he met Maria Collins Carbonell. Jarvis was thrilled to see the promiscuous man become so devoted and was overjoyed when Maria Carbonell became Maria Stark. She became very instrumental in making the mansion much more lively. A kind, smart, pleasant woman although she was obviously from old money she even took Howard when he was being a whiny child or his ridiculous self the press did not see.

Jarvis had finally thought he had someone on his side, but in good humor she accepted Howard's teasing flirtations and jokes involving him, and much to his dismay she would occasionally join in in a much more polite and gentle manner. Howard rarely flirted with women after marrying Maria, and yet he took joy in tormenting the staff, Jarvis primarily, with his games; an absolute child. It was some reprieve that Peggy's husband was a bit of a shy man and Howard enjoyed tormenting him as well.

How could he ever forget the time Howard had thought it a good idea to try building a chemical that didn't meet his intended use but rather than burn skin it simply burned off all clothing. Rather than let his work not continue because of it, he continued on including operating a welding torch with only the face mask on. As one would assume in that situation, Howard ended up with some unsavory spark burns on his thighs, and it was Jarvis' job to patch him up.

"Sir, I believe this all could've easily been avoided had you simply followed safety instructions required when operating a welding torch."

Howard pointed out, "I worse the face mask didn't I?"

Jarvis sighed, "I meant clothes, Sir."

Howard shrugged, "I was busy, and there was a lab accident that rid me of them."

"Please tell me your skin isn't going to turn a different color again."

"That was one time, and no it won't. I think- If it does you should write it down."

Jarvis was still bandaging Howard's thighs and neglected to notice Peggy Carter's heels tapping the floor as she walked down the stairs. He hadn't realized what an embarrassing position he was in, but Howard sure had. When he noticed Peggy he put his hands on Jarvis' head and when she noticed them her eye while he grinned like an imp. Howard being stark naked with Jarvis kneeling in front of him and Peggy couldn't see what Jarvis was doing there was only one assumption to make. Peggy demanded, "What are you two doing? Howard, you are married!"

Howard retorted, "Peggy, avert your eyes! You are married!"  
Jarvis' turned to Peggy with the bandages still in his hands, "My apologies, Margaret, there was an accident in the lab and I was attending to Mr. Starks wounds. Did you require something?"

Howard covered himself with his hands still grinning as Peggy blushed and stammered, "Um, I-I thought-uh, damn it, Howard!"

Howard cracked up laughing much to Jarvis' confusion.

It wasn't until later when Jarvis was putting away the linens he realized what Peggy had assumed and Howard had implicated. For it, he told Maria that Howard was free to attend a ballet and opera with her since his work had been making good progress. She had been delighted, but Howard had pouted viciously and figured it out only after Jarvis saw them out and told him that he hoped he had fun in due thanks to the welding incident.

Howard hadn't allowed him into his lab for two whole weeks.

When the Starks decided to have a child in 1970 Jarvis was looking forward to having a child in the mansion. Howard had worked even harder in his way of dealing with the revelation, and Maria went about in her usual grace and propriety. It was on a Friday, because Friday was the day he polished the silver when they didn't have guests, on May 29th of 1970 Howard and Maria's child was born; a son.


	2. Anthony Edward Stark

A swash of dark brown hair on his head, scrunched up face, and such small little hands; the baby was so beautiful in Maria's arms. Everyone had made sure the house was in tip top shape when Mr. and Mrs. Stark would return to the mansion from the hospital, and no one had been more excited than Jarvis. Maria was as radiant as ever. Howard, still unsure what to make of the baby, stood next to his wife obviously nervous, but happy all the same. Peggy had been overseas and promised to make it to the mansion as soon as she could to see Howard and Maria's son.

Jarvis asked, "It is good to have you back Mr. and Mrs. Stark. He's very handsome, Ma'am. Have you decided on a name? Didn't you say you were planning on using Mr. Stark's first middle name?"

Maria said, "Oh yes, this is little Anthony. Edwin, would you like you know his full name?"

"I don't see how he's very handsome." Howard commented, " He really looks more like a pink, chubby, little goblin and the kid has some lungs on him."

Maria glared at her husband, so Howard added, "I mean-our stunning, gorgeous, beautiful, wonderful little boy. Isn't he a sight, Edwin?"

Jarvis had been a bit confused. Maria would call him Edwin most of the time with only the occasional Jarvis, but Howard always called him Jarvis if he wasn't using other more unsavory name like Ed or Eddie. Maria introduced the baby, "His full name is Anthony Edward Stark."

Jarvis' eyebrows shot up, "I-I don't know what to say, Ma'am."

Howard slapped Jarvis' back, "Think nothing of it, my friend."

Maria smiled, "I just know you will take as good care as Anthony as you have taken care of Howard. Would you hold him while I make a call?"

Jarvis hadn't researched the proper way to hold a young infant for nothing, "I would be honored, Madam."

Howard asked as Maria walked to the parlor, "Did you just compare me to a baby?" He questioned Jarvis, "Did she just compare me to a baby?"

Jarvis situated Anthony's blankets so he could hold the baby comfortably and safely in his arms, "Perhaps if you wouldn't act as an infant on numerous occasions Ma'am wouldn't do so. How are you, Sir?"

"Is this conversation going to go in a direction where I get a martini?"

Jarvis replied,"Perhaps."

Howard ran a hand through his usually perfectly slicked back hair, "Truthfully, I don't know the first thing about babies or children. Goodness, Jarvis, you know how I am. I can barely take care of myself without you. Babies aren't machines that can be fixed, and they're so fragile and tiny. I can't just rewire him if something happens. Babies cry a lot and there's diapers and I don't know what to do."

Jarvis stated, "You are a bit more capable than you give yourself credit for. For what it's worth, Although I do not wish to impose, I would like you to know that I will always be here to assist you, Sir. I will assist the young sir all the same."

Howard chuckled, "Young Sir, huh? It's a bit much for a baby. How about just Tony?"

"I would rather be proper and simply address him as Young Sir."

"Well, it's alright I suppose." Howard poked one of Tony's chubby little cheeks, "I don't suppose you would mind if I went down to my workshop for a bit. It's been a stressful few days and there's quite a bit of work to catch up on."

Jarvis said, "It's quite alright, Sir. I'll take Young Sir to his nursery and I'm sure a nap would be a good idea just to be sure he doesn't get fussy. Will that be all?"  
Howard gently stroked Tony's downy hair with his finger before he left, "Yeah, thank you, Jarvis."

Jarvis returned his attention to the little bundle of blankets in his arms. One of Tony's hands had escaped from under the blankets and was reaching up at Jarvis. His bright dark brown eyes seemed to curious with his little nose and rosebud mouth. Jarvis wiggled his finger in front of the baby until Tony's little hand latched onto his finger with a surprising grip, "Hello, Young Sir, I am the Stark family butler and by default I am your butler. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

In response Tony cooed softly, and Jarvis was already gone for him, "Let's go see your nursery then, shall we?"

Jarvis assigned a few of his duties to the maids and a few that fell to him outside went to other caretakers and the gardner. He needed as much time to look after young Anthony as he could, and no one had any complaints. Being head servant and butler was a busy job, but all the others who worked in the mansion were very capable and could attend to their duties with little direction. Jarvis was always picky when hiring after the time one of the chef's had attempted to pocket the good silver.

The first night with Tony in the mansion Jarvis sat next to his crib. He was vigilant in his watch just to insure nothing happened to him as he slept, babies also needed to be fed in the middle of the night, diapers needed to be changed, comforted, and there was always the possibility someone could think of kidnapping the Stark's newborn son. He had stayed up with Howard on occasion when a project was just too pressing to bother with sleep, so it wasn't as if he had never gone without sleep before. He could attend to his house duties just fine and care of Tony when Maria and Howard were busy, but after the fourth day he dozed while listening to Howard drone on about his newest invention while Maria had Tony in the parlor with an old friend of hers. He hadn't thought Sir had noticed his shameful dreariness.

As it was time for Tony to go to bed, Jarvis finished his duties for the day and sat down next to Tony's crib with a book he had been meaning to get around to reading. It was more difficult than he planned since every time Jarvis tried concentrating on the words his eyes got fuzzy. Tony needed to be rocked around 11 when he started to get fussy, but calmed down with Jarvis; quiet humming until he was lulled back to sleep. Around 2 Tony needed to be feed, but no one was awake to hear Jarvis stroll into the kitchen, heat up a bottle, and return to the nursery. Around 4, Jarvis' eyes could barely stay open, and he wobbled slightly as he tried to stay upright. He needed to watch the young sir. The Young Sir's safety and well being was of the most importance.

Jarvis hadn't even noticed Howard standing at the nursery door with a cup of coffee in his hands, "Jarvis, I'm usually not one to scold someone about their sleeping habits, but shouldn't you be in bed right now."

"I'm quite alright, Sir." Jarvis couldn't help but yawn, "I must look after the young sir's needs and watch over him. I'm perfectly fine."  
Howard sat down on the other side of Tony's crib, "I'm sure Tony would be fine if you just rested your eyes a bit. You look ready to collapse."

Jarvis rubbed his eyes with his fist petulantly, "I am fine, Sir. I apologize for worrying you. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Howard chuckled into his coffee, "No, Jarvis, I'm fine. Just rest your eyes a bit. I can watch Tony just fine."

Jarvis said, "Sir, I must insist it is my responsibility to ensure not only the young Sir's but also your well being and it would be better for you if you were to put down the coffee and get some rest."

Howard raised a brow, "It wasn't a question, Jarvis."

Jarvis sighed, "Perhaps, just a moment to rest my eyes then, Sir."

Jarvis laid down on the floor resting his head on top of his hands. It wasn't long after his eyes closed Howard heard the nasally snore Jarvis refused to accept he made. Howard got up as quietly as he could. He threw a blanket over Jarvis and sat down his cup of coffee before softly stroking Tony's hair; Maria had warned him he better not spill coffee on the baby by accident like he had done to her once.

Howard could see the amount of adoration in Jarvis' eyes whenever he looked at Tony and it made him smile to know his son would always be looked after.

* * *

Jarvis bounced a smiling Tony up and down on his knee, "Miss. Carter, I know you're just trying to be of assistance and for that I am grateful, but looking after the Young Sir is my responsibility. I cannot leave the home. Mrs. Stark could manage with the other servants, but what of Young Sir, and what of Sir?"

Peggy put her hands on her hips, "Mr. Jarvis, Howard is a grown man and can function on his own. You want to take care of Tony to the best of your ability, do you not?"

"Well yes, of course."

"And in doing so you will protect him and always ensure his safety. There is only so much I can teach you, Jarvis, but I have an acquaintance you would be willing to assist in your training and get you the contacts and experience you need as Tony's butler." Peggy argued, " You and I both know Stark Industries will continue to grow Howard's already a competitor on the world stage and many of high class see the Stark family in such regard. Maria is even considering arranging Tony's marriage to one of the Belmontes daughters. Tony will seemingly always be in danger. Is it not your duty to protect him?"

Jarvis glanced at the gummy grinned baby on his knee. Tony would eventually be the heir of Stark Industries. He would probably even have more influence than his father. It seemed so absurd considering Tony still tried to teethe on Jarvis' ties. Jarvis said, "Of course, I want to protect Young Sir. Who might this acquaintance be and where might I be going?"

Peggy smiled, "That's the spirit. Don't worry about Tony. Daniel and I will look after Tony in your stead and I'll explain to Maria and Howard your absence. You'll be meeting with Sébastien. I hear Ireland's lovely this time of year."

Tony reached his pudgy hand out to Jarvis and cooed, "Ja! Ja!"

Jarvis had rarely left Tony's side after his birth, but the prospect of being able to better protect his young sir outweighed any reservations he had about it.

Jarvis touched Tony's hand and chuckled when Tony grabbed into his finger and put it into his mouth, "I suppose I have no choice then. Remember to wash Young Sir's favorite blanket regularly since he likes to put it into his mouth. Howard doesn't need to be reminded to eat, but he does need to be reminded to attend to hygiene when he's working. Young Sir likes porridge, but cannot stand for oatmeal. His favorite treat it that one pear ice cream and he can only be allowed it if he behaves. Howard is allowed a martini if he behaves and-"

Peggy interrupted, "They'll manage. We'll manage. Let's just hope you survive, old friend."

Jarvis' eyebrows shot up, "Pardon?"

Peggy didn't answer him, but instead took Tony from him, "You'll be spending time with Auntie Peggy, Tony, while silly Mr. Jarvis is away for a few weeks."

Jarvis asked, "Margaret, what do you mean if i survive?"

Peggy walked off with Tony without giving him an answer, "Miss. Carter! Margaret! Oh for God sakes, Peggy!"

When Jarvis got out of the airplane terminal in Dublin, he was met by a tall dark haired man in a black three piece suit with coattails accompanied by a curvaceous woman with light brown skin wearing a customary maid uniform. They both looked like traditional servants. The man held a sign that simply read: Edwin Jarvis.

The woman gave Jarvis a slightly cursy when he walked up to them. Her voice was soft and her accent unidentifiable, "Edwin Jarvis of the Stark household, I presume. I am Hanna Anaveli of the Todd family . It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man shook Jarvis' output hand and although his smile seemed pleasant Jarvis couldn't help but feel it wasn't that sincere. His accent was definitely British; a more upper crust accent than Jarvis' own, "Hello, Mr. Jarvis. Margaret Carter had told me much about you. I am Sébastien Mikelson Head Butler of the Perilloux household."

Jarvis smiled back anyway, "Please, just Jarvis will do. I must say Miss. Carter was a bit _vague_ concerning my reasons for meeting with you."

Sébastien replied, "It will all become clear soon enough. I noticed your accent have you ever seen the forests of Scotland? They're quite magnificent."

Jarvis shook his head, "No, I can't say I have."

Sébastien's polite smile seemed to be more like a diabolical smirk, "Oh, well then I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing them."

Hanna put her hand on Jarvis' shoulder, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Jarvis couldn't, for whatever reason, be reassured by Hanna's words.

The intelligence tests were by far the easiest. Everything else had been even worse than Peggy's training sessions.

Sébastien yelled, "Is this the best you can do? It's pathetic. Run faster before I start shooting at your feet! Jarvis, you're lagging behind the rest of the group move it! This is training not a stroll through the slums of southern London. Go faster!"

Jarvis gasped for breath as he tried to catch up with the 9 other men and women trying to keep pace with Hanna and Sébastien. Almost all had been well dressed looking like maids and butlers to wealthy families, on then they had been given standard PT clothing and boots and told to change.

Hanna was the one to give them the explanation. That most that trained with them were servants or to be assigned as servants to powerful influential families. Some to make sure the family head wasn't dealing in horrible things like human trafficking, some to gain trust and ensure the family's prosperity by taking out competitors and those who might influence the family negatively, most to protect the heirs that would eventually influence the world when they came to power. Hanna herself had been assigned to the Todd family and watched over the youngest son with the blessing of the boy's deceased mother. The Todd family was a political and military powerhouse and Victor Todd had shown favoring as choosing his youngest as his heir.

Sébastien spoke little of the family he served, but most in high class had heard of the Perilloux family. They came from a lineage of nobles, dutifully serving her majesty, and had a large sway in the British Underground under the prime minister and parliament's orders. Jarvis heard from a maid from a Hungarian household that Sébastien was not a force to be reckoned with. That he would do anything and everything his master asked of him, followed every order faithfully with no mistakes, and that even if he seemed the courteous and excellent servant he was really heartless and sadistic. Jarvis never had been one for rumors, but with how fast and how much the man made them run he was beginning to think it was all true.

They practiced with all types of guns; pistols, assault rifles, handguns, automatics, carbines, machine guns, stun guns, even muskets and flintlocks. Jarvis didn't even think he had practiced so much with guns as he had in the military. "You will shoot the targets until you can shoot a direct hit to the head or the heart one after the other! I do not care if your fingers start to bleed you will keep going! Machiavelli, did I say you could stop? Next we'll move onto moving targets! Have any of you hunted game before?"

Sparring didn't come so easily to Jarvis. Peggy tried to teach him, and always scolded him for trying to cause the least damage possible while trying to incapacitate someone.

"Patience! Loyalty! Efficentness! All those things you must preserve, but in a fight there is only survival. You fight with everything you have or nothing at all. There is no honor in losing a fight if it is for your life or your charges. Fight dirty, god damn it! Use your entire body and use your physique and your enemies to your advantage. Jarvis, I've seen toddlers who can hit harder than you! Do not hold back!"

Their training was designed to push their bodies to the limit, rigorous, and painful. A number ended up vomiting their meals, Jarvis being one of them. They'd been nearly drowned, electrocuted, shot at, beaten, made to run in all types of weather, put in immensely stressful situations and expected to make the right decision. One man ended up in the hospital, while one woman couldn't take the training anymore after they had the torture testing.

Hanna claimed it was important for a servant to be able to keep their master's secrets.

Jarvis had thought the worst part had been when a Ms. Gagnon had them build immunities to many positions. Her nickname of Viper was very fitting. Jarvis had been one of the lucky one's to be almost not at all affected except for a case of the sniffles. It seemed to irritate Sébastien. Another man was lost from the training when he nearly died.

They'd made it down to six of the ten starting people by the time Sébastien told them he had one final task for them before they would be sent home. He said they would continue with their training when it did not interfere with their duties, that they'd occasionally call them in for what they would not question, and that they would always be in touch. Jarvis was blindfolded when they took him to an unknown location as a few others had done before them. They hadn't returned so he hadn't known what to expect.

Hanna gently removed the blindfold. Two men and a woman who Jarvis had never seen before in his life were tied up and gagged in front of them. Jarvis asked, "Do you want me to obtain information from them?"

Hanna shook her head, "We have all the information we need from them. Their mission was to kidnap the Stark family heir."

Jarvis' lip twitched, but for the most part his face remained blank, "And what it is it you asking of me to do?"

Sébastien pulled a gun out of his coat and handed it to Jarvis, "Shoot them. Right now. I want you to look them right in the eyes while you put a bullet in their brains."

Jarvis gulped when the men's eyes widened and they tried to struggle in vain against their bindings, "I-I don't know if I-"

Sébastien grabbed Jarvis' chin and turned his face directly to him, "Their mission was to harm your charge: Anthony Edward Stark. Are you a coward? Would you go so far as to put your young master in danger simply because of your cowardice. Shoot them, Jarvis. You should show respect to your master and mistress, compassion to your fellow workers, and nothing short of your best to your young in front of your master and mistress be a gentleman, an efficient servant, a good man. Tony is merely a baby is he not? Would you allow him to come to harm? No mercy against your enemies. No mercy against those who wish to see the downfall of the family you gave your life to. No mercy against any who wish to harm the Starks. What does Anthony Stark mean to you, Edwin? What would you give for your _Young Sir_?"

Jarvis said softly,"Everything."

Sébastien stated, "No mercy."

"No mercy."Jarvis repeated.

Jarvis looked each man in the eye when he pulled the trigger three times.

Just like Sébastien had instructed him to do. He disregarded the fact they were human beings. They were targets. Targets which posed a threat to the young sir. It helped him forget to feel any remorse when each man was dead.

Jarvis had once told Peggy he hadn't liked shooting at people-yet it seemed so easy to kill those men.

He would do anything for Tony.


	3. Howard's Adventures in Childcare

Tony's sticky hands smudged all over Jarvis' face while his tie hung out of the baby's mouth. Tony had almost completely gotten the hang of sitting up on his own without falling over, but Jarvis still kept hands on his back just in case. He couldn't push Tony's hands away, especially not when the sweet child kept chanting a garbled mantra of, 'Ja Ja!' and cried whenever Jarvis tried to put him down. Ever since Peggy and Daniel left, and Jarvis came back, Tony rarely let Jarvis out of his line of sight.

Jarvis sighed, "Good Lord, Young Sir, your hands are very sticky, and I'd prefer it if you would so kindly remove them from my face. Oh no, not in my mouth! Young Sir, I do not need to taste them."

Strawberry.

A strawberry substance was on Tony's hands and someone, probably by the name of Margaret Carter, had neglected to clean Tony's hands thoroughly.

Jarvis tried in vain to veer away from Tony's hands, but everytime he tried Tony's lip would wobble. Maria saved him from anymore torment at the hands of baby Tony. Tony's protests of being lifted away from Jarvis went unheard as Maria giggled at Jarvis' mussed hair and sticky face, "Oh, Edwin, Anthony really missed you."

Jarvis attempted to clear away some of the syrup from his face with his handkerchief, "Quite, Madam." Jarvis tried to straighten his crumpled damp tie, " Although, I do think there's a possibility Young Sir missed teething on my ties more so."

"He does love your ties doesn't he?" Maria tapped Tony on his nose, "I think a bath is in order for Anthony." She called over one of the passing servants "Opal, would you be a dear and give Anthony a bath?"

Opal curtsied, "Of course, Mrs. Stark."

Jarvis said, "Oh, no. That's quite alright, Madam. I can give Young Sir a bath. It's of no trouble. It is my responsibility and I wouldn't wish to put it upon others just because I have returned to the home only hours ago."

Tony's attempts to grasp for Jarvis ended in vain when he ended up in Opal's arms. Maria shushed him when he started to whine, and Jarvis tried to not hear the desperate cries of Mama and Ja Ja. Maria seemed unfazed, but Jarvis felt like he could feel his heart ripping in two.

Maria suggested, "Why don't you see what Howard is up to? I'll escort you. I wouldn't want you scurrying off to take care of Tony."

Affronted by Maria's assumption Jarvis replied, "I would not do such a thing. Would I at the very least be allowed to wash my face so I may appear more proper in Sir's presence."

"Nonsense. I think Howard will get a laugh out of it."

Jarvis sighed,"I am practically giddy at the prospect, Ma'am."

Howard lifted his welding mask, took off his gloves, poked Jarvis' face, and rubbed the syrup in between his fingers, "We're you attacked by a jelly squid, Ed? Good lord, you've got splotches of pink all over your face. What in god's name happened to your tie?"

Maria giggled, "It wasn't a jelly squid, Darling, it was just Anthony making a mess out of Jarvis now that he's home. You know how Anthony just loves to teethe on Jarvis' ties."

Howard rubbed the syrup onto Jarvis' shirt and proceeded to slap his back, "Good to have you home, old sport."

Jarvis tried to move Howard's hand away, "I would prefer not being referred to as such, Sir." Howard's hand made contact with his back again, and moved up to his shoulder. He squeezed Jarvis' shoulder as if he were investigating something. Maria asked, "Howie, is something wrong?"

"Different. Harder." Howard replied.

Jarvis pursed his lips, "What might it be you are trying to say, Sir?"

Howard wrapped his hand around Jarvis' bicep, "Flex your arm."

There was no use, but to attempt pacify Howard when he got eccentric, "A novel idea. For what reason it seems you have no plans to explain, Sir. Why might I be getting a physical right now? I did not realize you possessed a doctorate in medicine."

Howard didn't jump at the bait. He just watched closely at Jarvis' flexed and squeezed his hand in rhythm, "Hmm, an interesting development indeed. Your vest seems a bit tighter around your chest, but looser in the stomach. You're sleeves are stretched more across your shoulders and upper arms. Both your legs and arms used to be a bit noodle-like, since that's why Peggy and I called you Mr. Noodles behind your back, but there's a difference now. I need another pair of eyes. Maria, take a look will you? What differences do you see? Be comprehensive, Darling."

Jarvis rubbed the nape of his neck. He could feel Maria's eyes observe him as if he were a specimen under a microscope. Maria stated, "His trousers. He fills them out a bit more, and not in an unsavory way. Just look at his thighs. I've figured it out, Howard. He has more muscle. That's it!"

When Howard's fingers went to his vest buttons, Jarvis could stand still no longer, "Sir, would you please desist."

Howard pulled off Jarvis' tie in a huff, "Come on, Eddie, it's for science. Open your shirt and let me see your chest, pretty please."

"The aesthetic of the please does not change my answer, and stating your reasoning as 'for science' will not always work. Yes, upon my absence from the manor I did participate in some exercise which enabled me to gain a bit more musculature than I possessed before, but I will not be undressed." Jarvis took back his tie, but kept a tight hand on the front of his vest.

Howard whined, "Come on, at least let me run a physical and a blood test."

Jarvis pinched the bridge of his nose, "For what purpose, Sir?"

"Science!"

"Mr. Stark!"

Maria shook her head, "Oh, you two. Would it make you more comfortable if I left the lab, Edwin? I don't mind. Howard, remember he is not a guinea pig simply for your amusement. Edwin, remember what I said. Take a bit of time adjusting to being back and then you can return to your regular duties with Anthony. Now you boys behave yourselves."

Jarvis and Howard replied simultaneously, "Yes, Ma'am."

As soon as Maria was gone, Howard went back to his attempts to remove Jarvis' shirt, "This is important, Jarvis. I swear it's a completely scientific matter concerning your health. I can't tell you why because it's a secret."

Jarvis asked, "Will this end up like the time you had Margaret and I test the miniature airplane you were building?"

"Of course not." Howard replied, "There will be no fire, bruises, and you won't get a tear in your hose."

Jarvis unbuttoned his vest and folded it up neatly, "Is it of no use to remind you it was Peggy's hose that were torn? Very well, I suppose I will head your judgement this time, Sir.  
Howard smiled, "As you should, Jarvis, as you should."

* * *

Jarvis laid on his stomach on the floor across from Tony. Tony kicked his little feet back and forth while he sucked on his fingers. Tony could hold his head up and look up at Jarvis, but the actual act of crawling had eluded him. Jarvis had read tummy time was very important for infants, so he made sure to get in at least a few minutes a day. With a few toys surrounding him Tony's mind was occupied when Jarvis would roll something or make the toy walk around. Tony would eventually try and mimic him while gabbing away in baby babble with a few actual words thrown in.

The toy that would always grab Tony's attention no matter what else was going on was his Captain America plush. Howard could be causing a ruckus that would wake up everyone from the Bronx to Anaheim, but none of that mattered if Jarvis' was making _Cappy_ dance within Tony's reach. Peggy and Jarvis had worked in tandem to make the plush. Howard had tried to casually throw in suggestions like an eyepatch or a laser arm, but those were thrown out. Peggy insisted on working by majority on her own to create a good enough rendition of the good captain, and Jarvis might have corrected a bit of her sewing without her knowing, but if it had been left as it was Cap's arms would've surely fallen off.

Jarvis stood silently and listened to Peggy tell Tony about Captain Rogers as she held him in her lap. Tony might not have fully understood the full implication, but he immediately hugged the plush and dubbed it Cappy. Cappy went nearly everywhere Tony went, and was protected from any of Howard's ideas like seeing if they could make it flame retardant or seeing how Cappy would fair being launched at certain speeds.

Tony wiggled on his stomach as he reached out the hand that had formerly been in his mouth, "Cappy! Ja Ja."

Jarvis moved so he was a bit farther away from Tony, "Would you like to have Cappy, Young Sir? I could give him to you, but I think you should come get him for yourself. I have seen you work on pushing yourself up. Crawling is the next step."  
Tony stretched his hand out as far as he could and tried to grasp at Cap, but it was too far for his short little arm. Tony was not one to give up easily as he continued to struggle for his beloved plushie. Jarvis said, "I know you can do it, Young Sir."

Tony whined as he stuck out his lower lip, "Cappy, Ja ja! My Cappy!"

Even as an infant who couldn't even crawl yet, Tony already knew how to get Jarvis give into him. Tony giggled when Jarvis finally gave Cappy to him, "I suppose we can work on getting mobile another time."

A rap of knuckles on the door interrupted them. One of the servants who had been with Maria since she was a teenager spoke to Jarvis in Italian, " _There is a call for you, Mr. Jarvis."_

Jarvis got up from the floor and dusted himself off before bending down to pick up Tony, " _I'll be only a moment, Elisabetta."_

The phone in the parlor rang, so Jarvis went to it. Elisabetta nearly jumped out of her skin getting out of the way of the door when Howard came rushing in. Howard waved Elisabetta off and grinned at Jarvis, "Are you going to pick up the phone, Jarvis?"

Suspicious wasn't a strong enough word for Howard's behavior, but if Elisabetta stated the call was for him he needed to answer. Tony made grabbing hands at his father as he cooed, "Da Da!"

Jarvis chuckled, "Yes, Young Sir. I must answer the telephone first."  
Jarvis picked up the phone, "You have reached the Stark residence. This is Edwin Jarvis speaking."

"How do you do, Jarvis? This is Hanna. Hanna Anaveli."

Tony latched onto his tie now that it was in his range, "Oh, Miss. Anaveli. I am fine thank you for asking. How are you?"

"Good, thank you." Hanna replied, "We need you to go to Vancouver."

"Now? Go to Vancouver?"

"Yes, the expected time for it to end will be about a week. Sebastien will meet you at the International airport. Good day, Jarvis."  
Jarvis sighed, "Good day, Miss. Anaveli."  
Hanna hung up the phone. Hanna had told them at the beginning they would be in touch and occasionally call for what they wouldn't question. Jarvis trusted Peggy enough to not do so, but Sebastien could be extremely irritating at times.

Howard tried to speak casually, but it was thrown off by the grin on his face like the cat who caught the canary, "So-who was that woman? Does Eddie have a special lady friend who wants to rendezvous? "

Jarvis replied, "Sir, Hanna is simply a colleague of sorts. I must go to Vancouver for the week for said business if it is not too much trouble."

Howard's teasing mood fell instantly when he realized what Jarvis was implicating,"Maria's at that one thing in Amsterdam and well uh-"

Howard suddenly found his hands full when his gurgling baby was put into his arms, "I apologize, Sir. I sincerely hope you can manage, but I must go and you must look after Young Sir. Please would you look after him? He is your son, Sir, and the other's in the household can assist you. Mrs. Stark has been saying you need to spend more time with him and I know you are not that busy. Please, sir?"

Howard held Tony at arms length from him. Their eyes met in a piercing gaze until Tony blew a bubble and giggled when it popped. Howard gulped, "I know Maria said that. I just-well. I'm not too sure about this."

Jarvis said, "You are capable, Sir, I believe in you. Don't drop him, don't lose Cappy, remember to feed and bathe him, if there is something you cannot handle the other servants will assist, and for the love of God keep him safe."

"Do you think you could write that all down for me, Ed?"

"I have faith in you, Sir."

Tony waved his hand at Jarvis when he exited the parlor and returned his attention to his father who held him as if he were a bomb. Howard spoke to him, "Okay, Kid. We can do this. Team effort and all even though right now I'm scared shitless. I will try my hardest to keep you alive even though my potted plant in the lab didn't last long, and you won't be naughty. That sound keen to you?"

Tony replied, "Da da!"

"I'll that that as a yes, Sport."

The world would end in tears. It would end in the tears of a chubby little baby with big brown eyes and a Captain America plush as a sidekick.

The crying would never end.

Howard begun to think he'd even hear it in his dreams.

Tony just would not stop crying.

A couple sips from his flask weren't helping all that much, but Elisabetta had given him such a sharp look so Howard put it away after she caught him. Jarvis had left only two hours ago and Tony hadn't stopped screaming his lungs out since. His diaper was fine, he had already eaten, and he had his Cap toy. Nothing would make the screaming stop.

Howard sat in the nursery rocking chair and held his head in his hands. He needed to think. One of the brightest minds of the age could surely figure out how to make his son stop crying. Tony had started crying after Jarvis left. Jarvis coming back was out of the question.

Howard picked up Tony from his crib and held him close, but Tony only patted his little fist against Howard's shirt and wasn't even distracted by his buttons like he usually was. Howard rubbed Tony's back and whistled Benny Goodman, but Tony just continued to cry.

The ties!

Tony loved teething on ties!

Howard ran to Jarvis' room, and he even kept a good grip on Tony so he didn't drop him. Jarvis probably wouldn't mind Howard borrowing one of his ties if it was for Tony's sake. He laid Tony on Jarvis' bed and knotted the tie under his collar. It wasn't as neat as Jarvis' but it would hopefully work. Being in Jarvis' room had at least lowered the volume of the screaming and screeching to just crying. Tony rolled onto his side and slammed his hand as hard as he could on the duvet. Howard picked Tony up and flicked the tie in front of the baby's face, "Tony, look what I have? A nice tasty tie right here for you."

Tony's cries went down to whimpers as he investigated the tie. Tony looked up at Howard with red rimmed eyes, "Ja Ja?"

"It's Jarvis' tie. Come on, enough with the tears."  
Tony put the tie into his mouth and rested his head against Howard's chest as he sucked on the tie.

Howard massaged his temple. A headache probably would've started had the crying not been stopped sooner. Howard walked slowly back to the nursery not wanting to rouse his son and sat back down in the rocking chair. Tony hadn't made too much noise after resting against Howard with the tie in his lap and Cappy in his arms, "I don't think you've had your nap. I guess we could both use one. I'm gonna put you in your crib, Tony."

Tony whimpered with the tie still in his mouth as Howard tried to put him down. Tony would try and drearily hit him with Cappy and reached his other hand out to Howard. Howard slumped back down into the chair, "Okay, I guess you'll take a nap. Maria's been hounding me to read that one baby book anyway."

Howard kept one hand rubbing Tony's back while he grabbed the book off the bookshelf with his other hand. He could read the book while also thinking of a new project he had in mind. A diaper changing robot seemed like it would be very useful, and he already had a rough draft in his head. Jarvis would be amazed by how well Howard had managed when he got home.

There were always possible problems when inventing and conducting experiments, but Howard had not anticipated the diaper changing robot to go as horribly wrong as it had.

Luckily Tony hadn't been hurt at all, but that was probably the only good thing to come of the situation.

Howard had managed to get two of the gardeners to clean up Tony with a promise of a substantial raise in their pay, but none of the staff would step foot into the baby's bathroom to clean it. Tony thought the men in the hazmat suits were silly, but Jarvis was bound to find out about Howard paying for a biohazard team and that would definitely lead to questions Howard didn't want to answer. The robot was unsalvageable and the changing table had to be burned, but Howard, being a responsible adult, already ordered a new one and hoped it would arrive before Jarvis got home.

Ingrid would change Tony's diapers from now on. Since Howard's attempt without robot help had not ended all that well either.

Reading up on babies only left Howard with more fears than confidence.

No one had told Howard that babies could potentially stop breathing in the middle of the night! It made sense why Jarvis had worried so much during Tony's first few nights at home. Howard wasn't going to just sleep and potentially not be able to help his son, so he just put sleeping off for a bit. He'd done it when working on important projects before.

Jarvis was counting on him to look after Tony even though it was terrifying.

Tony sneezed once so Howard called in one of the best pediatricians in the country.

Apparently the little kinda cute sneeze was not a sign of pneumonia, tuberculosis, or the plague, but there was quite a bit pollen outside that irritated Tony's nose a little.

Their first outing together had almost not happened after Howard refused to let the driver help him with Tony's car seat. He was a genius and could figure it out on his own. The car seats were not built by NASA or even Stark Industries, and yet they were so damn difficult. It took a while, but he eventually got it and car rides always helped Tony's mood. The tie incident, robot incident, and the doctor incident were all behind them. Howard tried to ensure it would go off without a hitch bringing Ingrid along in case Tony needed to be changed.

Of course, Cappy just had to be lost.

The screeching cries came back full force as soon as Tony realized it.

He retraced his steps, went back to every place they went, paid people to look for a Captain America plush of yea high. Tony wouldn't calm down and screamed until his little face was red and Howard found his shirt soaked with drool and tears. They went back to the manor, and every one of the staff was tasked with looking for it even though Howard was sure he had it when he took Tony out. The driver eventually found it under the seat and Cappy was returned to Tony. Howard just took his quieted baby and french fries to the kitchen. He was exhausted just from the trip out, and Jarvis probably wouldn't think he could do anything by himself if he heard what happened when he returned.

Howard put Tony into his highchair and slumped onto a stool next to it, "I'm not entirely sure if this is all you or me, but since you can't even walk yet I'm starting to think it's on me and I don't like it."

Tony made grabby hands at the fast food bag Howard put on the counter, "My Da da."  
Howard asked, "Are you putting a claim on me, or are you saying that this is yours and you're just addressing me?"  
Tony whined, "Da da!"

"Okay, guess you're hungry. You don't have enough teeth, barely any at all, but french fries are mushy so I guess you can eat them."

Howard poked Tony's lips with the french fry, but Tony was being fussy about it. Howard frowned, "Come on, sport, it's good."  
One of the cook's assistants, Lawrence, watched Howard's ministrations in horror. He had been warned by the cook to not intrude upon Mr. Stark's business, but he knew Jarvis would not stand idly by while the man tried to feed the baby a french fry, "Sir, I'm sorry, but Anthony can't have that. Babies can't eat french fries. He needs to have baby food since he doesn't have enough teeth yet. I can prepare some if you'd like."  
Howard said, "They're mushy though."

"I'm afraid he can't eat it even though it's mushy, Sir. I really insist you allow me to prepare baby food for Anthony."

Tony said, "Appa!"

"I don't know what that means."

Lawrence chuckled, "It means he wants apple. Tony is very fond of the apple sauce Jarvis' makes. I think apples and chicken baby food would do."

Howard ate his french fries, and didn't give any to Tony, but when Lawrence gave him the 'apples and chicken' baby food he was curious. It looked odd and didn't smell so great either. French fries were great, but babies couldn't eat them. Lawrence hadn't said anything about Howard testing out Tony's food. Tony seemed to like it enough after they got a bib wrangled onto him, so Howard decided to try it.

It was the most disgusting ungodly concoction he ever tasted, and he wondered if he should take Tony to a doctor to see if his taste buds actually worked. Howard rinsed his mouth out the best he could and drank a cola in an attempt to rid himself of the taste. It didn't seem to affect Tony at all and he said, "Yum!" when he wasn't busy eating. Awful, so awful.

He should've stuck to french fries.

Ingrid cleaned up Tony and Howard thought it was as good time as any for Tony to see what his old man did for a living. He sat Tony on the couch instead of the floor and kept him away from anything sharp or flammable. The military had been asking for updates on some of their weaponry and he needed to make some prototypes, when Tony started to get fussy he just gave him a screwdriver to chew on the soft part to ease his gums. It kept him quiet, and gave Howard some peace to think and actually get work done. Until Opal came into the workshop and saw Tony with the screwdriver, "My Lord! Sir, Anthony can't have that! It's dangerous!"

Howard shrugged, "His gums were hurting so I just let him gnaw on the handle."  
Opal put her hands on her hips, "What if he had turned it around and put the metal part into his mouth? He could've jammed it into his throat and hurt himself."

Howard murmured as he fiddled with some wires, "I didn't think of that."

"The workshop could be dangerous for him." Opal continued, " I suggest you take the necessary precautions to ensure his safety here. What would Mr. Jarvis think if he came home to see Anthony had gotten hurt?"

There was no way Howard was going to let that happen.

If he did Jarvis would have his hide if Peggy didn't get to him first.

Goggles, a helmet, and some bubble wrap was quite a lot of protection. Tony didn't seem all that happy about not being able to hold Cappy, but it was better to have an unhappy baby than an unsafe one. As Howard worked he told Tony some stories about Cap and the Howling Commandos even though he didn't understand. Tony kept quiet for the most part when Howard simply spoke and on occasion Howard would pass Tony on the couch and have Cappy act out some of the parts. It made Tony giggle and made Howard feel less guilty about working with weaponry blueprints while his baby was only a few feet away.

Elisabetta scolded Howard in rapid fire Italian when she saw little bubblewrap clad Tony.

Howard admitted honestly, "I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing."

She promptly scolded him about using foul language in front of the baby.

Howard's fear that Tony could stop breathing in the middle of the night did not deter even when the end of the week came. Seven days without sleep took it's toll on Howard.

Jarvis returned with crossed fingers that the house hadn't burned down in his absence. The job had been successful even though he had to deal with Sebastien's irritating humor and cold demeanor. It was still much better to be home. As soon as Jarvis entered the mansion he was bombarded by haggard staff members. Nearly all claimed they were mortified and had no desire to deal with Howard when he's in charge of a young life. They begged him to not leave again until Tony was older and more sturdy. Elisabetta led Jarvis to the parlor to see what Howard was up to.

Jarvis smiled behind his hand as he watched Tony roll across the floor; the boy had finally gotten mobile. It was a surprise to see Howard looking like a Night of the Living Dead zombie as he watched his baby roll as his words slurred together, "So innovative. My boy's the smartest baby in the world."

Howard slid to the floor and started to roll back and forth himself. Jarvis handed his bags to Elisabetta, "Come along, Sir, it's time for bed."

Howard grinned, "Ed, you're home!"

Elisabetta muttered, " _Ringraziamo il Signore."_

Jarvis picked up an ecstatic Tony who tugged on his tie and said, "Ja ja!"

Jarvis cradled Tony against his chest and used his free hand to tug Howard off the ground and supported him as they hobbled down the hall to the master bedroom. Jarvis said, "I'll see to it the house is back in order from my absence. I hope it wasn't of too much trouble, Sir."

Howard groaned, "Don't leave me again when Maria isn't home, okay?"

Jarvis chuckled, "Very well. Will that be all, Sir?"

"Yeah, thanks, Jar."

"You're welcome, Mr. Stark."


	4. Tony's First Steps and First Gala

Rolling around on the carpet wasn't enough for little Tony Stark.

Tony raced around on his pudgy little hands and knees following after Jarvis around the manner. When he's get tired, Tony would collapse on his tummy and wait for Jarvis to pick him up like he always did. It didn't matter if the linens were dry or the soup was done. Tony found out that if he laid on the floor and stopped crawling after Jarvis he'd be picked up immediately and put in Jarvis' arms.

The stairs were horrible and Tony could never follow his Jarvis up them. Screaming until Jarvis raced down the stairs and got him always proved effective.

The only problem was how crawling wasn't the fastest mode of locomotion. Jarvis walked quickly in strides as he went about doing his daily duties. Tony did his best to keep up with him, but his knees would and hands would get sore and Jarvis' legs were long and seemed never ending to the young toddler.

Maria walked slowly and gracefully. She'd giggle when she found Tony crawling after her and he'd always be able to catch the hem of her dress and she'd pick him up when he told her too holding him against her. She always smelled really nice. Maria would usually pass him off to Jarvis, but she was easy to catch.

Howard was more difficult.

Tony couldn't find his father so much as catch him.

Howard told Tony he didn't come with a manual, which would've been useful, or an emergency hotline, basically Jarvis, so he told Tony to stop following him around when he did manage to find his daddy outside the workshop. Tony wasn't allowed in the workshop anymore now that he could get into things, but Howard always came out eventually. He'd usually be too busy fiddling with something, reading something, or hurrying somewhere to notice Tony was underfoot. He'd come close to stepping on Tony once, but since Opal screamed before it happened, startling Tony, he heard crying near his foot. He ran away from Tony as fast as he could realizing he'd almost stepped on him while Opal took Tony into her arms and went in search of Jarvis.

Quadrupedalism wasn't good enough for little Tony. He saw how quickly everyone else got around bipedal and wanted to try it for himself. Jarvis had whipped out the camera when he found Tony had managed to pull himself up and bounced on his chubby legs as he held into the couch. He stomped his little feet and giggled as Maria cooed over him when he stood up, but motion on two legs still eluded him. Everytime he tried he always fell back onto his bottom or fell forward. Jarvis usually caught him before he fell onto his face, but when Jarvis didn't he'd always come running and comfort Tony when he cried after doing so.

For Jarvis, Tony's mission to learn how to walk was even more stressful than learning how to crawl; he'd be less likely to get hurt when crawling. Still, he had to encourage it. Tony was moving along in his development splendidly and Peggy would be thrilled to see Tony walking when she came to visit after she returned from London.

Jarvis sat down on the floor and made Cappy dance. Tony sat across from him only a few feet away with four fingers in his mouth, "Come now, Young Sir, come get Cappy."

Tony took his wet hand out of his mouth and grabbed at the far away toy, "My Cappy, Ja Ja. Gib To-ie."

"It's 'Give Tony' although 'Give Cappy to me' would be more correct, Young Sir, but we can work on articulation once all your teeth have come now

Tony clapped his hands, "Gimme! Ja Ja! Gimme."

Jarvis pretended to gasp, "Young Sir, where might our manners be?"

Tony considered it for a moment before he grinned, "Gimme, Peeze!"

Tony got onto his feet and hands and pushed himself off the floor. He nearly fell over but caught his balance and rushed towards Jarvis and Cappy. Jarvis was too stunned to do anything but watch in amazement as Tony scampered over to him. Tony stumbled when he almost walked the whole way to Jarvis, but Jarvis dropped Cappy and caught Tony before he hit the floor. Tony grabbed Cappy's arm and pulled the plush close to him, "My Cappy, Ja Ja."

Jarvis chuckled as he situated Tony's small body against his chest, "Yes, Young Sir, that is your Cappy. Good lord, you just walked. Sir and Madam might be disappointed they hadn't seen your first steps. I hadn't the forethought to get the camera since I didn't really think you'd be ready yet. So full of suprises you are. Well, perhaps this can be our little secret then? You can take your 'first steps again' perhaps in Sir and Madam presence next time. I'll try my best to pencil it in."

Tony buried his face into Jarvis' vest and said, "My Ja Ja."

Jarvis patted Tony's back"Yes, your Ja Ja. We'll work on saying Jarvis another time."

"Jabis! Ja Ja!"

Jarvis stood up pressed a gentle kiss on top of Tony's head, "Close enough, Young Sir."

* * *

Tony's usual day revolved around Jarvis.

When Tony would wake up early, stand up in his crib, and either cry or call for Jarvis depending on the day. When he was younger he would try to call for his mother or father, but when he learned it was ineffective it stopped for simply calling for Jarvis. Even if his mother came into his room when he woke up he'd just be passed off to Jarvis anyway. Jarvis was always awake early anyway. He'd come into the nursery only in his slacks and undershirt and console the young toddler. Tony would be changed, bathed, clothed before Jarvis took him to his own bedroom to finish up his routine.

Tony would watch as Jarvis' shaved, washed his face, and picked out his tie for the day. Jarvis always wore an immaculate three piece suit and polished shoes. The last part of Jarvis routine was to comb back his hair making it as neat and tidy as possible. Tony watched Jarvis' actions intensely as he took an extra comb and tried to make his hair look like Jarvis'. Jarvis smiled and tried to help Tony in his efforts but only received a stubborn, "I do it!"

. Maria and Jarvis both knew well Tony's hair would undoubtedly not stay that way and would seemingly talk on a life of it's own after a while. He still put Tony in front of the mirror and showed Tony his reflection, "Look at that so very handsome young man. How about we show Madam this handsome young gentleman?"

Tony giggled nearly the whole way to the dining room. For once, Howard was also at the table across from Maria even if he was reading the newspaper. Tony said, "Mama! Me Handsome! Ja Ja say. I do it!"

Maria smiled as Jarvis put Tony and Cappy into his high chair next to her seat, "Oh, yes, such a handsome boy. Did you fix his hair Jarvis?"

Jarvis shook his head, "No, Young Sir took it upon himself to mimic my own hair."  
Howard peered over his paper, "Why'd he do that? Your hair's not that hip."

"Like your mustache, Sir?"

"Rude, Jar. Here I thought you were my friend."

Jarvis replied, "Friend's tell one another of horrid mustaches."

Howard put down his paper when the chef came out with breakfast, "Yeah, well-your mustache is horrid."

Maria said, "Edwin doesn't have a mustache, Dear."

Tony evaded the spoonful of porridge Jarvis tried to feed him, "Pewin!"

Howard nodded, "Yeah, Tony, Jarvis does look like a penguin."  
"That's enough boys." Maria said, " Jarvis, The Einaudi Gala is coming up soon and I was thinking Anthony should go this time. He's gotten so big and I think the gala would be a wonderful time for Tony to make his official debut to the public."

Howard poked at his eggs, "His birth was splattered on every magazine. That's a pretty official debut, not to mention that one time I took him to Mcdonald's."

Jarvis wiped Tony's mouth before giving him another spoonful of porridge, "Madam, it very well might be a wonderful idea, but I am just now sure how Young Sir will respond to it. He very rarely leaves the manor and most of his interactions are secluded to family and the staff. He's a very sweet boy, but I'm not sure how he would behave in that situation."  
"If you come along I'm sure he'd be very well behaved, Edwin. Anthony's so adorable the media will immediately fall in love with him. Howard, what do you think."

Howard looked up at them from his tower which he'd made of bacon and sausage, "Uh, what were we talking about."  
Maria frowned, "Anthony going with us to the gala."

"There's a gala?"

Jarvis sat down Tony's spoon not noticed Tony pick it up, "Sir, we were just discussing the matter of Young Sir attending the Einaudi Gala that is coming up. Madam believes it will do good as Young Sir's public debut since his birth. I simply am unsure how Young Sir will react to being out surrounded by people who will attempt to interact with him."

Howard asked, "Can Tony go instead of me?"

"No, Howie."

"I guess we can try taking the kid out." Howard shrugged, "Tony's getting bigger. He'll be able to handle it. You baby him, Jarvis. Tony's growing up. See, he's even trying to feed his toy. Next he'll be eating on his own."

Jarvis gave a long sigh when he saw Tony had the spoon in his hand and Cappy's face was covered in porridge, "Sir, I apologize, but Young Sir is still very much a baby. We can think of him growing up at a later date. Time for _another_ bath, Young Sir. If you'll both excuse me."

Howard waved Jarvis off as two other servants took the highchair to the kitchen to be cleaned. Tony put his porridge covered toy right up against Jarvis' shirt. Tony giggled, "Baf for Ja Ja?"

Jarvis tried not to smile, but couldn't help it, "I suppose we'll both need to change our clothes now."

"Cappy!"

"Yes, and Cappy too."

After yet another bath it was playtime with learning. Jarvis was a strong feeling Tony would grow to be even smarter than his father, although he never spoke of his convictions, but Tony easily count count to 10 and could almost say the alphabet. He knew all his colors and even though he lacked the dexterity still for holding a pencil Tony was adamant about drawing with his crayons. Much of the time the pictures just turned out to be scribbles, but on occasion they'd resemble animals or people. On one occasion Tony had held up a humanoid resembling creature with what resembled a suit and claimed it was Jarvis. Jarvis couldn't help the tears come to his eyes and he framed and hung the picture up in his bedroom.

Although, Tony was always Jarvis first priority and his duties almost always surrounded the baby. That didn't mean he didn't have some other chores and duties with the rest of the household and ensuring on a day to day basis the other child of the house (ie. Howard Stark) did not injure himself or others due to experiments, actually went about Howard's work as Stark Industries CEO, and went about his daily business being a functional adult as much as Howard resisted the notion.

Tony had taken to copying almost everything Jarvis did: like answering the phone, attempting to drink out of a regular cup instead of his sippie, fixing things like the television when Howard was too busy, or instructing the other staff what to do when they required guidance. With Tony's newfound favorite game he absolutely detested being away from Jarvis and it took some convincing involving a bit of bribery for Jarvis to leave Tony in the playroom with Elisabetta. Maria was adamant Tony learn to speak Italian early on anyway.

Tony's fingers were not yet ready for an erector set, much to Howard's displeasure, but Tony loved playing with his building blocks. Jarvis came back to the playroom after assisting the tailor in getting Howard's new measurements; he didn't know who would be more fussy about it Howard or Tony. They wouldn't get Tony's until the last minute with how quickly he grew. Jarvis watched as Tony focused on building his tower as Elisabetta sang _Capra Capretta_ to him. Tony quietly hummed along to the tune. Tony was such a well behaved boy. Perhaps his doubts about the gala would be for naught.

* * *

Tony was more excited about going to the gala. Howard claimed it was because he didn't know what a gala was. He let Jarvis put on his little suit without being so difficult, even if he wasn't overly fond of the hair stylist Maria insisted for. It took a lot more convincing to get Howard out of his workshop, clean, hair styled, and presentable for the public eye. Jarvis dressed in his best suit, since an unkempt butler would not be good for the family's image, making sure he had no blemishes or a single hair out of place.

Maria was stunning in her jewels and ball gown and walked with on Howard's arm, more so to prevent him from running away, to the car where the driver waited. Howard insisted Jarvis sit in the back with them rather than the front with the driver where he usually sat. Jarvis didn't mind it so much so he could keep Tony entertained and hopefully in good spirits for the event. Howard would laugh at Jarvis' silly faces and try to discreetly sip from his flask. Jarvis knew how much Howard didn't like having to go to events and speak with other socialites, smile, and be on his best for the press, so he didn't comment on the flask. The gala would surely have the rich and elite consuming amble amounts of wine anyway.

Howard and Maria were all practiced smiles and waves as they entered the gala Maria had Tony in her arms who smiled and waved when he saw his parents doing so. Jarvis followed behind quietly and unobtrusive as any good butler would. Tony was wide eyed and curious as he saw the elegant glamoring ballroom with the social elite of America conversing business, charity, connections and the like. Maria had a few other ladies in one of the kind dresses cooing and gawking at the Stark heir with his little suit and big brown eyes. Howard sipped a glass of imported champagne as he spoke with the head of the Ganizani Cooperation. Jarvis stood off to the side along with many other butlers, nannies, and bodyguards. A few trailed after the more rambunctious children when their parents were too busy or had little interest in them. Jarvis caught the eye of Sébastien and gave him a nod when Jarvis saw him across the room near the wall not far from Hadrian Perilloux and his wife with their son who was even younger than Tony, Cain, in her arms.

Jarvis hid a smile behind his hand before regaining his composure when he heard Tony's twinkling laugh when Maria spun and danced playfully to the waltz. Maria was always in her element at galas, balls, and events such as those. She's been raised to be limelight darling as Tony would eventually be. Howard on the other hand- Jarvis saw him standing near a potted plant apparently hiding from Mr. Ganizani, was not. He could pass and charm and delight an audience, women into his bed back in the day, and a potential business partner to think he was the smartest man alive, but Howard was a bit awkward and tended to overcompensate for not being a heir to anything having built his own business. Jarvis knew he'd rather be in his workshop.

"No! No! No! Ja Ja!"

Jarvis' head shot up instantly and he tried to peer over the guest for his young sir. Tony nearly tugged down one woman's gown as he made his way through the crowd of people and ran for Jarvis with tear streaks down his cheeks. Jarvis picked Tony up and Tony tried to bury his face into Jarvis' neck. He whined, "No no no! Ja Ja. Wanna go home."

Jarvis rhythmically rubbed Tony's back and shushed him, "Now, now, it's alright. You must tell me what troubles you, Young Sir, or I cannot assist you."

Tony sniffled, "Home. Wanna go home. Mean man, and scary man. Wanna go home, Ja Ja."

Maria, with the hem of her skirt hitched up to allow her to walk without tripping, calmly but surely made her way over to Jarvis and the upset Tony. Jarvis asked her, "Madam, what happened? Young Sir keeps saying he wishes to go home and that there was a mean man and a scary man."

Maria brushed back a piece of her hair that had fallen out of her bun, "He was doing very well. He got a bit shy after meeting so many people. I was just introducing him to Obadiah, you remember Howard works with him, and Tony tried his hardest to get down."

Tony whimpered, "Scary man."

"Mr. Afanasyev I believe it was. He came over to me and wanted to discuss the possibility of organizing a playdate with his twin daughters, Vasilisa and Roksana, and Anthony. I was hesitant with Howard's work against the Soviets and Mr. Afanasyev being a Russian immigrant, but Mr. Afanasyev is very big in Oil right now. I suppose Tony was just too overwhelmed and wanted to see you."

Jarvis nodded and stroked Tony's hair when he murmured 'Mean man' into Jarvis' jacket. Jarvis had always a bad underlying feeling about Obadiah Stane and simply thinking of the man left a bad taste in his mouth, but he was unsure if Howard would listen to his doubts. The way Obadiah treated household staff was nauseating, but he was becoming quite close to Howard so there seemed nothing Jarvis could do.

On the other hand, Vasili Afanasyev was not just a disgusted feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jarvis didn't simply think he was a snake, like Stane, he knew he was. Hanna had been looking into the man since the daughters were becoming close to the Todd children. Even though he was no longer a Soviet he still held some _unsavory_ ties with the Russian mafia. It was Hanna's job to take care of, not his, but he was glad to see Tony had a good judge of character.

"I'll calm Young Sir down, Madam. Do not worry. Please continue to enjoy the gala and converse as you were. I also think Young Sir is simply getting quite tired of all the people and busyness he isn't used to." Jarvis rocked Tony so gently one might not notice he was doing so, but Tony curled up to him a little closer and went a little more lax in his arms, "I'll attempt to notify Sir of the going on's, and if I cannot I will simply take Sir to a quiet, less crowded, space outside the ballroom for some reprieve."

Maria stroked Tony's hair and sighed, "Lord, what would we do without you, Edwin."

Jarvis smiled, "I am sure you would be fine, Madam. Although, I cannot say the same for Sir. Do enjoy yourself, Mrs. Stark, Young Sir will be fine in my care."

"I hadn't doubted that for a second." Maria replied.

Maria went back to the dancing and discussions while Jarvis went in search of Howard. It took a few times asking any waiter carrying an alcoholic drink before he found one who said he stopped giving them to Howard when he started looking a little too tipsy. He saw Howard walk towards one of the restrooms and had not seen him come out. Tony was calm, if not still wanting to go home, but easily accepted Jarvis' insisted they must find his father first.

In the lavatory, Jarvis found a very drunk Howard turning the water faucet on and off with a cigarette in his mouth. Jarvis sighed, "Sir, what might you be doing? I also ask you put that cigarette out since I have Young Sir here with me."

Howard crushed his cigarette into an ashtray, "Hey, Eddie! I was just testing them-uh for science. I was washing my hands and then I got really interested in them. Oh hey, that's Tony. My son Tony. What's cooking, Jar?"

Howard burped and covered his mouth, "Mixing the wine with my whiskey wasn't my best idea."

Jarvis pursed his lips, "Delightful. I must say, Sir, you're quite drunk and I am sure Madam would agree with my decision to take you to the car so you do not embrace yourself. I'm taking Young Sir there also because he is getting overwhelmed with the attention and he's tired."

Howard rubbed his eye with his fist, "Always taking care of me, Jar. You're really keen, you know. I guess the car doesn't sound too bad. I'm tired. Is Maria coming? Hey,Harushima Ed, you've got nice eyes. I almost punched Takashi Narushima cause he was being a bastard."

Jarvis fixed Howard's tie, straightened his collar, and fixed his hair, "Madam is enjoying the gala and will be with us soon enough. Thank you for the compliment and I think it's very good you did not punch Mr. Narushima. Back straight, eyes ahead, chin up; look presentable and put together as we go to the car."

Tony asked, "Go home?"

"Yes, we'll be going home soon enough, Young Sir."

With one baby in his arms and a baby of a man trailing not far behind him they actually managed to make it to the car without incident. It was partially due to Sébastien and an older butler of the Perilloux family, Masahiro, diverting anyone who attempted to draw Howard Stark into conversation, not that Jarvis would ever admit to the obnoxious man he was thankful for the help. The driver leaned on the hood of the car as he took a smoke and gave Jarvis a wave when he came out with Howard and Tony. Jarvis got Tony all buckled into his carseat when Howard vomited into the bushes. Tony was content in the familiar safe surroundings of the car with Cappy and a matchbox car the driver has given him specially for car rides. He helped Jarvis clean Howard up ease him into the back seat.

Jarvis gave into Howard's whining and instead of sitting next to Tony's car seat he sat next to Howard. Howard laid his head down on his thigh and groaned about his head hurting, being dizzy, and his stomach hurting, "This is what happens when one drinks too much. I do not believe Mrs. Stark will be very pleased."

"Yeah, that's why I'm laying on you. Maria would kill me if I got drool on her gown."

"I'd prefer you not drooling on me either, Sir, but I will allow you to rest your head." Jarvis replied.

Howard grumbled, "Damn Harushima. I don't even remember what that gala was for. I say no more galas."

"Yeah, Da Da, no more!" Tony agreed.

Howard stated, "No Galas."

"Yeah!"

"Hell yeah. You with us, Jarvis?"

Jarvis rolled his eyes, "Considering you are asking me to join a supposed side against galas considering of a baby and Tony I am unsure."

Howard asked, "Did you just call me a baby?"

Jarvis patted Howard's head, "Yes, Sir. now go to sleep before Madam gets here and scolds you. She'll go easier on you if you're asleep."

Howard made himself comfortable as a man curled up with his head in his butler's lap could be, "Right thanks, Jar."

Tony spoke around Cappy's arm in his mouth, "Nigh, Nigh, Da da."

"Night." Howard grumbled.

Jarvis smiled as he watched Howard and Tony start to drift off. One a baby up past his bedtime and the other quite drunk. Jarvis repeated the very question Maria had asked him, "What would you do without me?"

Tony was already asleep, but Howard heard him, "Don't know. You practically do everything for me. I think I would run around yelling for you until I couldn't anymore."

Jarvis chuckled, "Go to sleep, Sir."

"Will do, Ed."

Jarvis watched as the man he'd dedicated his life to fell asleep and the baby, who he'd give anything, for sleeping in his car seat with his Captain America plush acting as a pillow. He just knew that when Tony was older he was going to have his work cut out for him. He had considered resigning back when it was simply him and Howard, although he knew deep down he never would. Now he still would not leave the Starks, even if they gave him more gray hairs than he needed.


End file.
